


March Is Wonderful (Erisol)

by Jade69_JustACrazyShiper



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Asshole Sollux, Bets & Wagers, Lemon, M/M, March Eridan, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Smut, Wall Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:30:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6207619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade69_JustACrazyShiper/pseuds/Jade69_JustACrazyShiper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan makes a bet with Sollux that is he comes over to his hive during March with some girly clothing on that Sollux will give his whatever he wants. <br/>It's Mach 1st and Eridan decides to make sure he wins the bet by seducing Sollux at his human apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	March Is Wonderful (Erisol)

**Author's Note:**

> Hell9, this w9rk may c9ntain things that can trigger s9me pe9ple s9 if you can be triggered by sumt/lem9n/ya9i, 9r what y9u wish t9 call it, please leave n9w. Now all warnings aside this writer may c9ntinue.

Eridan pov  
Eridan woke up in his bed to the sound of his alarm, that was strange because it tuesday. Eridan yawned and rolled to look at his phone and to turn off the alarm.  
-5:00 am, March 1-  
Eridan almost leaped out of bed. It was March. An old bet popped into his head and he hummed a tune to himself as a grin slithered across his face. The violet blood gladly got out of bed and walked over to his closet and reached into it then pulled out a large box of ‘special’ clothing. He began to get dressed for his little performance to win the bet.

~Little time skip~  
Sollux pov  
Sollux slowly woke up as the sun hit his eyes that were covered by his glasses. He was on his couch in his human hive. “Nnng...”, He grumbled as he took a hand and took off the glasses then rubbed his temple. He put his glasses back on and took his husktop off his lap, he placed it on the couch next to him then yawned and stretched a bit. The lowblood had been on his husktop all night doing… research. Sollux took his phone out of his pocket and looked at the time as he mutter to himself.  
-7:23 am, March 1-  
Sollux felt his heart skip a beat, it was March! The lowblood shot up from the couch and half ran half fell into his room. “2hiit II don’t have much tiime!” Sollux growled at himself as he rummaged through his closet for something to wear before he tried to flee his hive. He heard a knock on his apartment door and froze. Sollux gulped then walked to the door slowly, he already knew who it was. “Who ii2 iit?” He asked though the door hoping it was not the Aquarius. “You knoww wwho it is sol~ open the door, I got somefin’ to showw ya~” Eridan’s voice came through the door and Sollux felt his face flush with embarrassment. Holy 2hiit ii2 he actually goiing through wiith thii2!? “Oh come on Sol~ open the door so I can wwin the bet Sol~” Eridan said his voice was like honey to the landdweller’s ears. “II… II don’t wanna” Sollux said nervously, he knew that the seadweller has on some very… unique clothing on.  
“Sol~ open the door~” Eridan knocked on the door again and this time the door opened slowly. Eridan wiggled his ear fins in excitement and success. “That’s a good boy sol~” the sea dweller hummed. Sollux’s face became a bright yellow color as he flushed at the sight of the vliote blood in such little clothing and a seductive look. “E-eriidan?” Sollux asked as he couldn’t believe that the seadweller standing before him was the annoying Aquarius who he made a regretful bet with. Eridan had on a black tube top with his Aquarius sign on it in purple, purple and blue striped gloves that reached to his elbows, a plaid red skirt, his hair was tied in pigtails and lastly he had on purple and black striped tights. Holy 2hiit! II2 Eriidan actually thii2 2exy?! Sollux thought as he stood in his hive frozen with shock as he stared at Eridan.

Eridan pov  
“Wwhat’s wwrong sol?~ Didn’t think I wwould go through with our little bet?” The Aquarius chuckled at Sollux’s reaction, it was worth it to him. He watched the other stumble for words with a smirk on his face. “Are you gonna invite me in or what Captor?” Eridan asked, he felt a bit exposed in the the doorway. He only wanted his cute bumble to see him like this. Sollux gulped, he was clearly flustered and nervous, he then moved out of the way to let the violet blood in. Eridan walked inside and the Gemini closed the door, wwhat noww? Eridan flushed then quickly thought of an idea. He put a hand on Sollux’s shoulder and the other hand in his hair. Sollux hesitantly put his hands on Eridan’s waist, they stood flushed staring at eachother. I wwonder wwhat he’s thinkin’... I hope he’s okay wwith this… Eridan looked at the flushed lowblood through his glasses as he ran his slender gray fingers through his hair, Eridan was flushed too. This wasn't part of the bet, Eridan was taking it too far. The seadweller gulped a bit out of nervousness as he started to rub one of the landdweller’s horns, Sollux stifled a moan. “ED, w-what are you doiing?” He asked, Eridan noticed that his glasses were getting a bit foggy. Shit, um, play it off, be cool. “Don’t tell me you didn’t expect this sol~ I can see you blushin’~” Eridan said slyly attempting to bend the other to go through with this with him but after saying it he felt regret seep into him. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, wwhat did I say that?! Oh cod, wwhy the fuck did I say that?! He hates me, wwhy did I think this wwould wwork? 

Sollux pov  
Holy 2hiit! Oh gog, okay 2tay calm, 2tay calm damn iit! Sollux was loving this and was trying so hard not to smash his lips with the Aquarius’s as he slowly rubbed one of his horns. “Ngg~” Sollux growled out in pleasure and clutched onto Eridan’s waist more. What the fuck ii2 happeniing?! IIt feel2 2o good though~ F-fuck thii2! Sollux finally gave in to his desires and kissed the seadweller with a flushed face. Eridan moaned into the juicy kiss. Sollux wanted more, sooo much more. He backed Eridan into a wall and pinned him with his arms on both sides of Eridan’s waist. They both stopped their tongue fighting for a moment panting. “Are.. Are you okay wwith this sol?” Eridan asked shyly as he tugged at the yellow blood’s pants with a flushed face, he had a large boner in his pants waiting for it’s freedom as it wiggled around making a bit of a mess in his boxers. Sollux started to perk his lips into a smile and brushed his hands over Eridan’s grub scars a bit roughly, earning himself a moan from the highblood. Eridan’s finns wiggled in excitement as he slowly unzipped the other’s pants and pushed his boxers down so his two bulges could be free from the contents of his clothing. Eridan’s eyes widened at the two and Sollux couldn’t help but chuckle a bit at his face. “You havve twwo!?” The Aquarius asked in awe, it was rhetorical. “II have two of everything” Sollux replied with a wink, 2mooth one Captor. He praised himself mentally. “II2 that a problem for your liittle nook? Or perhap2 your mouth?” Sollux asked with a voice tinted lust.

Eridan pov  
Wwoww, he has some good dirty talk… Eridan looked surprised by Sollux’s words but his face changed into a smirk after a second. “Not at all, just means more fun for me~” he replied slyly and stole another kiss from the landdweller. Eridan started to rub his horns again causing Sollux to hold back his moans of pleasure while their tongues played in each other's mouths. Eridan felt himself being lifted off the ground slightly, he wrapped one leg around Sollux’s waist then another as the lowblood held him against the wall. They broke the heated kiss panting, Sollux was smirking with a lustful gaze into Eridan’s eyes. Sollux slid his hands under Eridan’s skirt and looked a bit confused, making Eridan giggle at his reaction. “ED, are you weariing paiintiie2 riight now?” Sollux asked mystified as he slid them off, black and yellow striped panties to be exact. “Thought it wwould add a little something extra if you decided to go under my skirt” Eridan said and Sollux discarded it to the side. “It that a problem?~” Eridan asked with a smirk. “Not at all, ju2t mean2 more fun for me~” Sollux quoted. 

Sollux pov  
Eridan moaned out as Sollux slid his bulges into Eridan’s nook as he held the seadweller up and aginst to wall. “How do II feel iin that niice nook of your2?” Sollux hissed into Eridan’s ear. “Oh~ Sooo good~ Please sol, fuck me~” Eridan panted out the words then wiggled his fins and moaned as Sollux slowly started to thrust into and out of Eridan’s nook. Damn, he’2 2o tiight. “You’re so damn big sol~ Ngg~ please, harder~ fuck me harder~” Eridan’s breathy moans filled the air and Sollux’s ears as he sped up his pace. “Nggg~” Solux held back his moans as he continued to push his bulges into the highblood with his back on the wall and his legs wrapped around Sollux’s waist. “Eriidan” Sollux panted out his lover’s name as he came inside of his nook. Eridan finished with him and yelled out his climax as he released onto both of their chests. They looked into each other’s eyes and shared a heated kiss as Sollux slowly pulled out of Eridan. “II thiink we 2hould make another bet 2oon” Sollux said and smiled down at the seadweller he held in his arms. “Ya, next time you have to dress and come over to my hivve. I wwon by the wway, I’m here, so wwhere’s my rewward?” Eridan asked with a smirk on his face. “Are my bulge2 not good enough for you ED?” Sollux snickered. “Nope, you havve to givve me a real rewward, that wwas amazing I admit but still not enough you piss blood.” Eridan said with a small grin. Sollux smiled at him, II fuckiing hate you. He carried Eridan away from the wall, he didn’t question it. Sollux dropped Eridan flat on his ass outside his hive and closed the door. “Sol you asshole!” He heard the angry screams of Eridan through the door a he pounded his fist on the wood. Sollux chuckled to himself and walked away from the door. Bye fii2h diick.

~End~


End file.
